


Lo siento

by Danverschase



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Family, Missing Scene, Other, Season Finale, Sisters, better angels, escena perdida, hermanas Danvers, temporada 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danverschase/pseuds/Danverschase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escena perdida del episodio 20. Alex se despierta de Myriad y se da cuenta que lastimo a su hermana. Pedida por un anon en Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo siento

**Author's Note:**

> Subí esto a Tumblr y después pensé, por que no subirlo acá? No me cuesta nada. Por si les interesa soy danversmorse ahí. Así que nada, disfruten.

Alex estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Mientras abrazaba a su madre su mente se paseo por todo lo que había ocurrido durante las cinco horas anteriores. Su conversación con Non e Indigo, ir al DEO para buscar el traje de kryptonite, agarrar la espada con la que había matado a Astra… Alex, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, tuvo que contener el escalofrío que recorrió por su espalda al pensar en eso. Por si fuera poco tuvo que pelear contra Kara, su hermana, por quien daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kara.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente, dándose cuenta que los brazos de su madre ya no estaban alrededor de ella si no tratando de ayudar a Kara, quien estaba todavía en el frío piso, respirando con dificultad. Alex sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Ella hizo eso. Su hermana estaba herida y era su culpa. Sabía que no podía entrar en pánico en este momento, su hermana la necesitaba.

Corrió hacia ella, murmurando “lo siento” cada dos segundos. Kara estaba pálida, su mano derecha cubriendo la herida de su costado y la sangre escapaba libremente a través de ella. Tenían que sacarla de aquí, la espada de kryptonite todavía estaba a una distancia amenazadora y, aunque el traje estaba desactivado, seguía evitando que Kara se cure rápidamente.

-No es tu culpa, Alex. No eras vos – dijo Kara, sintiendo que a su hermana la carcomía la culpa.

\- Si, pero Kara…-

\- No, Alex. No te culpo por esto – dijo señalándose a ella misma con una débil sonrisa – Además, creo que estamos a mano ahora, ¿no?

Alex no se sintió mejor al escuchar eso aunque bien en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón. No era su culpa, pero eso no evitaba el hecho que su hermana estaba sangrando en el piso y sin ninguna manera de ir al DEO para que tome una siesta en las camas solares, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en recuperar su fuerza completamente. Había fallado. Había prometido cuidar a Kara, dar todo por ella, por mantenerla a salvo y falló. Otra vez. Alex no pudo proteger a Kara cuando ella había recién llegado a la Tierra, había sido egoísta. No pudo protegerla del dolor que le causó al despertarla de su perfecta fantasía causada por Black Mercy y no pudo protegerla del episodio con la kryptonite roja. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, más rápida tal vez…

Logró volver a la realidad, por segunda vez, cuando vio como Kara trataba de levantarse, fallando miserablemente. En un rápido movimiento se sacó las partes de la armadura que contenían kryptonite y colocó su brazo alrededor de Kara, ayudándola a caminar hacia el interior de la fábrica abandonada. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Maxwell Lord y Cat Grant ahí, trabajando en unas máquinas, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ellos, tenían que curar a su hermana lo mejor posible y rápidamente. Sentó a Kara en la primera silla que encontró y empezó a correr por la habitación, buscando con que limpiar la herida. Alex sentía como la sangre corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, sabía que tenía que calmarse, su respiración se volvió cortada y rápida. Su intento previo de no entrar en pánico se le reía en la cara, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

-Alex – muy en el fondo escuchó a Kara decir, pero su voz no era clara, era como si estuviera en el otro lado de un largo túnel. – ¡Alex!

Alex dirigió su vista hacia su hermana, quién se había levantado de la silla y se había movido, con muchísima dificultad, hacia donde se encontraba. Alex sintió como las manos de su hermana la agarraban de los hombros y la hacían sentar en el piso.

\- Mirame, Alex, mirame – Alex logró enfocarse en su voz y sus ojos encontraron los azules de Kara – Alex, estoy bien, mira, la herida ya dejo de sangrar. Necesitas respirar, hermana. Estoy acá.

Alex tomó una mirada con mucho cuidado a su hermana, y sí, tenía razón. La herida había dejado de sangrar y no parecía tan mal como hace unos minutos. Pero Kara seguía extremadamente pálida y temblaba levemente. En un instinto protector, rodeó a Kara con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el rubio pelo de su hermana, lágrimas cayendo libremente.

-Shhh, ¿Te acordás aquella vez que rompí doce platos porque no sabía controlar mi fuerza? – pregunto Kara con una sonrisa. 

Alex soltó una carcajada, acordándose de la cara de su hermana al ver la pila de platos rotos. Enseguida, se empezó a sentir mejor, su hermana estaba bien, se iba a recuperar y la había perdonado. 

-Gracias, necesitaba eso – respondió Alex sinceramente

-Lo sé, vamos, tenemos un mundo por salvar y espero comida china y netflix mañana.


End file.
